


teruntukmu, bintang kejora ketujuh

by AriaEmu



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Major Character Injury, M/M, untuk angstober
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaEmu/pseuds/AriaEmu
Summary: Apakah kau mendengarkanku, Nanahoshi Ren? Seperti janjiku padamu, sudah kujinjing sang kejora malam di pundak dan mereka akan tahu bahwa kau selamanya hidup di panggung ini. Asa yang kau tanam dalam diriku, pada padang rumput dunia, kini aku tuai.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	teruntukmu, bintang kejora ketujuh

**Author's Note:**

> awalnya kupost di twitter untuk angstober, tapi karena aku ingin mengembangkannya (dan di twitter ngga ada fitur edit huhu) jadi kutaruh juga di sini :D

Kau tahu, Ren? 

Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku menganggap pemupuk asa hanyalah kumpulan pengecut menolak realita di depan mata. Mereka kabur dari kenyataan pahit dan memilih untuk menggapai rembulan di atas sana. 

Konyol, kuanggap.  Rembulan selamanya tidak akan teraih oleh tangan-tangan pendosa. Seharusnya kau dan sekawanmu sadar akan hal itu, namun mereka, termasuk kau yang sepolos secarik kertas putih, lebih memilih untuk memanjakan diri dengan ideologi sampah menjujaikan benang raja di tiap langkah.   


Karenanya, aku membencimu. Kau mengingatkanku pada masa-masa Ibunda memaksaku menelan sejuta asa. Bahwa suatu saat, sosok pria yang seharusnya hadir di antara kami akan berpulang ketika ku berhitung hingga seratus. Dan kau tahu, Ren? Hingga hitungan keduaratus pun ia tak jua muncul. Tiga ratus. Empat ratus. Lima ratus. Dan diriku yang bodoh itu, diriku yang dengan mudahnya menelan kebohongan berbalut harapan kosong, terus dan terus menghitung hingga tersisa pahit realita di ujung lidah.

Sudah lama aku muntahkan semua kenangan konyol ke dasar lautan, namun kini kau hadir menawarkan mimpi baru semanis gula di ujung jemari ringkihmu.

Aku membencimu. Kepolosanmu, determinasimu, semua mengingatkanku pada diriku dahulu. Dan aku tidak menyukainya.

Kau dan aku selayaknya kepingan koin. Kau yang memupuk asa di ujung jari, dan aku yang menenggelamkan asa di dasar neraka. Tetapi tak kupungkiri, kali pertama ku mendengar suaramu, dunia seketika tertegun. Membawa pulang kepingan yang telah lama hilang bersama asa menyeruak.

Sejak saat itu aku menyadari, selamanya ku tidak bisa lepas dari sosokmu.

Berbeda dengan api membara kupaksa kobarkan, kau menuntun para pemimpi untuk menggapai angkasa. Venus tersenyum padamu di tiap senandung, memberkatimu untuk terlahir kembali menjadi bintang timur bagi mereka yang tersesat dalam gelap malam.  Di atas panggung itu, konstelasi berkaca pada matamu.

Aku membencimu, Nanahoshi Ren. Sangat, amat membencimu.

Karena kau adalah sosok yang seharusnya tidak boleh kutemui.

Kau adalah sosok yang diberkati oleh bintang, dan aku adalah raja yang terbakar oleh neraka terdalam. Kita seharusnya tidak boleh bertemu, tidak bisa bertemu, namun dunia senang melucu. Diikatkan jemarimu dengan milikku dengan seutas benang merah, dan selamanya aku tidak bisa terlepas dari kasihmu. Membangunkan setitik asa yang lama aku tenggelamkan, berlari keluar menggapai-gapai dirimu.

Obsesiku tidak bisa berhenti, Nanahoshi Ren. Aku ingin melihatmu jatuh, membawa paksa langit malam hingga sepijak dengan para pendosa, merasakan pahit kala asa yang kau tuai selama ini menjadi racun hidupmu. Dan pula aku ingin melihatmu bersinar, terus bersinar selayaknya mentari mengintip di ufuk, selamanya terbebas dari kelam dunia dan seisinya.

Bila kau jauh dari gapaianku, maka aku akan bawa paksa dirimu hingga tenggelam dalam dekapan. Dan tiada insan akan berpaling dari kita, sang raja berbalut kobaran api dan kejora malam penuntun petualang malam. 

Kau sudah membuatku gila, Nanahoshi Ren.

Gila, karena kau telah terbakar dan menjadi bintang jatuh sebelum ku sempat mengatakan mimpiku. Kau yang menaruh hati di ujung lengan bajumu, secara sukarela mengorbankan diri demi insan tak menahu dan berakhir pada jeruji mimpi tiada akhir.

Gila, karena kau kini mendekam dalam penjara putih, menggenggam erat setengah diriku di antara jemari ringkih dan dingin. Sejuta asa yang telah kau pupuk, yang telah kau sebar kepada kami para pendosa malang, kini terbelangkalai sia-sia. Kau tidak bisa mendengar isak tangis orang-orang yang menaruh hati padamu, pasal dirimu pun terombang-ambing dalam garis abu-abu.

Namun tidak apa-apa, Nanahoshi Ren. Bila kau tidak dapat lagi bersinar, maka biarkan aku menggantikan posisimu walau hanya sekali.

Untukmu, kutanggalkan mahkotaku untuk menyandungkan doa pada dirgantara. Untukmu, yang kini meredup padam berbalut pita penyandang hidup, kutelan kembali asa hingga menyesakkan dada. Di panggung ini, di tempat seharusnya engkau, kita berdua, berdiri bersama menyandungkan mimpi hingga langit ketujuh.  


Untukmu, sang bintang ketujuh, sang pemupuk asa. Senandungku kali ini tidak akan kuberikan pada siapapun. Hanya padamu, dan pada dirimu seorang.

Sorak poranda mengisi gendang telingaku bersama getaran senar terakhir. Aku mendongak ke atas, napas memburu haus akan oksigen. Kumpulan awan berenang malas di bawah payung lembayung senja, dan lagi aku teringat dengan sosok hangatmu. 

Sesaat, kau kembali hidup di ujung pandang. Bermandikan sorak merah dan biru, tersenyum lebar mendekap sang Venus erat.

Apakah kau mendengarkanku, Ren? Seperti janjiku padamu, sudah kujinjing sang kejora malam di pundak dan mereka akan tahu bahwa kau selamanya hidup di panggung ini. Asa yang kau tanam dalam diriku, pada padang rumput dunia, kini aku tuai. 

Aku masih menunggumu, Ren. Di panggung ini, tempat di mana seharusnya kau berdiri.  


Selamanya aku akan menunggumu, Ren.  


Seorang raja tidak dapat hidup tanpa bintang kejora-nya.

**Author's Note:**

> badanku bergetar semua hdsskf apakah ini efek minum kopi kebanyakan


End file.
